Stuck In The Middle With You
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble – in which Caroline wakes up to find herself trapped inside the Lockwood cellar with Klaus.


_A drabble – in which Caroline wakes up to find herself trapped inside the Lockwood cellar with Klaus._

Caroline opened her eyes and felt her arms suspended above her head. She went to move them and realized they were chained against the wall. She pulled and struggled against them, finding them not budging.

She looked straight ahead and saw Klaus chained in front of her, looking to still be unconscious.

"What the hell?" she said, struggling harder against her chains. But, it was no use. She felt weak, like she could barely move.

Klaus opened his eyes and found that he was chained to a wall. How the hell had this happened? He didn't remember a thing, let alone how someone could have over powered him enough to do this to him.

"Caroline?" he asked as he realized he was not alone. He watched as she struggled against her chains, heard her groans of frustration. "Caroline?"

"_What_?" she hissed, looking at him. This sucked. Not only was she chained to the wall in the Lockwood cellar – not a first by the way – but she was also stuck there with _Klaus_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft even if she was irritated with him. He was like her, not understanding what had happened or why they were there. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling harder against the chain. She hated that things like this were always happening to her. She gave up, sighing as she just sat there, her arms hanging from the chains.

Klaus sighed as she continued to struggle, not knowing what to do. He had never felt so completely helpless before. "Don't waste your strength," he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and moved to try and free herself again. "Don't tell me what to do," she replied, yanking hard against the chain. One of her hands came free and she wanted to cry out in triumph. She took a deep breath and tried again until she finally freed her other hand. She stood up quickly, heading for the way out.

"Just going to leave me here, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, smirking as she started to walk away. He shouldn't have been so surprised.

Caroline stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Why should I help you out? With any luck, whoever did this to us knows how to kill you and your freaky family. Good riddance."

Klaus laughed softly. "So be it, love."

Caroline walked out of the cellar, leaving him there as she found the stairs and the exit. She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and groaned, hating that she had the urge to go back and help him. He didn't need it, right? He was the super hybrid after all.

Klaus tried to struggle against his chains but they would not come undone. He was surprised, however, when he saw Caroline walk back into the room. "Forget something?"

Caroline didn't say anything as she moved to yank against one of his chains. His seemed harder and she pulled and pulled, but they would just not budge.

Klaus shook his head. "It's fine, Caroline. Just go."

Caroline pulled harder at his words, almost falling on her ass when it finally cam free and she was jolted back.

Klaus had to smile. She was helping him, and not leaving him to rot. He moved to help her pull against the other one, their combined strength getting him free easily. He stood up and grabbed her hand, heading for the exit.

Once they were outside he turned to look at her, grinning. "You came back for me," he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. "You're lucky I have a conscience. I was going to leave you there but I just, couldn't."

Klaus was thankful to her, no matter what her reasoning was. "Does this mean we can be friends?"

Caroline thought over his words for a moment. "Maybe." It seemed like it was going to be impossible for them to avoid each other, so she might as well try and make the best of it.

"Maybe is a good start," he agreed. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, grabbing her hand and placing it into her palm.

Caroline looked down at her hand, the anger slowly starting to build. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked, looking at the small key in her hand.

Klaus backed away from her, grinning like a fool. "I wanted to see something. Consider it a little experiment."

Caroline clenched her jaw and threw the key at him. "You kidnapped me?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say, I borrowed you for my little experiment."

"And what experiment might that be?"

Klaus grinned, still backing away from her. "I wanted to see if, given the chance, you'd really leave me to die."

Caroline balled her hands into fists. She'd never felt so played in her whole life. "Well, enjoy yourself for now, because I'm going to make sure you die a slow, painful death."

Klaus just laughed again and started to jog away from her, loving how worked up she was over this. It was no matter to him, he had gotten what he wanted – she _did_ care about him in some way. And now there was no denying it.


End file.
